Mrs. Payne
Mrs. Payne is Cynthia's mother and only known parent. She is one of four relatives of Cynthia's shown. The other three being her cousins, Louise, Tina and Gabby. She happens to resemble her daughter greatly and seems to prefer the same colors. She is somewhat of a snob and high class, but seems to also be more "lady-like" in comparison to her daughter. She and Cynthia usually get along, but clash occasionally. She often spends her time doing work around The Gnarly woods or scheduling appointments for Cynthia, usually of the cosmetic kind. Mrs. Payne is voiced by Linda Ballantyne. 'Appearance' Mrs. Payne shares her orange-brown feather colour and eye colour with Cynthia. Along with hair, but hers seems slightly longer with neat cut back bangs and it flares out just a bit at her shoulders. While Cynthia has inherited her looks, Mrs. Payne lacks the "necklace"-shaped marking around her neck. Usually dressed in business woman attire, Mrs. Payne's usual outfit consist of a magenta jacket with black buttons and a very pale pink-white tanktop. She tends to take off the jacket when inside of their own home. She also wears matching colored pants, heels, square framed glasses, a magenta cap, and oval shaped earrings. In the episode, "The haunting sound" she wore what basically looked like her normal outfit, but without the jacket or hat. She also once wore a sea green and magenta sundress, without her hat. 'Personality' Much like her daughter, Mrs. Payne comes off as conceited and snotty. As she shares much in common with Cynthia, its possible her daughter sees her as a role-model or just chose someone she thought was successful to base herself on. She worries/cares for her own reputation greatly, and could be somewhat considered of a "Hovering mom", when one takes into consideration just how involved she is in Cynthia's life. However, Mrs. Payne is much more mature and polite then her daughter. Having a habit of correcting her when she does something wrong or acts in a behavior that isn't lady-like. It's been shown numerous times that much like Cynthia and Camille's relationship. She harbors similiar feelings with Ms. Hedgehog. They sometimes bicker as shown in "The Great Flower Mystery", or in an episode during the big Kart Racing event when both of them tried to share the dutie of being announcer but kept arguing over the speaker. Its possible this is a rivalry formed over the years. Noticeably however, she isn't mean or rude to Alfred and Co. Such as when she gladly agreed to re-host the fundraiser they had been holding. Also note how she was treating people who donated to this kindly, such as giving them facials, or a mud bath, or foot soak. 'Relationship' Cynthia Payne (daughter): As stated, its possible she is Cynthia's perfect rode model. Considering they are almost exactly alike, to the point that anybody not knowing them could mistake them for sisters. She corrects Cynthia when she isn't ladylike, but really cares for her daughter, despite not openly showing/stating it. Louise, Tina, and Gabby Payne (supposed nieces): Mrs. Payne doesn't interact with them much in the series. And she refers to them as "Cynthia's little friends" in "It's Raining Fish". Trivia *Even though she is very bossy and wants things done for her immediately, she did scold Cynthia once for not acting "ladylike". But she herself had done this once in Bubble Trouble, when she said Helmut's speech was boring and he should cut to the chase. *While its unknown what her relationship is with a potential spouse, Mrs. Payne wears a ring on her ring finger (The third finger on a left or right hand that is reserved for wedding rings only) Gallery vlcsnap-2011-12-22-16h29m03s97.png|Mrs. Payne (right of Polly) in her swimsuit vlcsnap-2011-12-22-16h17m58s105.png|Mrs. Payne (left) holding a purple fan. Cynthia is on the right. vlcsnap-2011-11-10-14h23m31s83.png|Mrs. Payne comforting her daughter vlcsnap-2011-11-10-14h23m59s109.png|Mrs. Payne watching her daughter be a drama queen Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h33m14s54.png|Mrs. Payne strikes a pose in the pool in "Bubble Trouble." Mrs. Payne comforting Cynthia.jpg|"Oh, I'm here, sweetie." Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Payne Family Category:Widows/widowers